


Stealth, Hancock, and A Hallway

by Niknak



Series: Red Coat, Blue Coat [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Calli does that thing the companions hate, Calli shows off for John, Drabble, F/M, Fallout 4 drabble, Pre-Relationship, Signs of Affection, Someone dies, and some that is, it's okay we don't like him, looting EVERYTHING that isn't nailed down, probably, stealth is the name of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niknak/pseuds/Niknak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing what he knew about Calli, however, it seemed odd for her to take such an approach to combat. For pre-war she had been, as far as she told it, a fairly well-touted boxer. Hancock also knew first hand that, with an audience present, Calli very much enjoyed showing off. Wait, was that what she was doing here? Yes. Yes it was. Calli was eyeing Hancock, a smug grin curling the edges of her lips up. She was showing off for him. </p><p>Little minx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealth, Hancock, and A Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> In which I was just typing up a senerio for a commission and it grew.  
> I might add more to this later on. We'll see~!

"Hancock," Calli's whisper was barely audible even with her breath hot on his ear. Yet, her voice sounded unnatural loud in the too-quite corridor. When he looked to her, she was wincing, unappreciative of her voice's tinny echoed.

A bandaged hand lighted on his shoulder instead. Calli squeezed once, _wait_ , then moved up behind a group of shipping boxes. _For the love of the wasteland._ Calli pried the top of the boxes off, quickly dipping a long arm into each and retrieving whatever lay beyond his line of sight. His sensitive hearing caught the tell-tale sounds of a package of mentats and Hancock made a mental note to speak to Calli about sharing them later on.

With those boxes looted, John watched his partner take a long look around the room before slipping forward. She was crouched over, weight evenly distributed on the balls of her feet, unfortunately exposed to the hall way. There was little cover around the middle of the corridor, something that made him very uneasy with all the open doors lining the walls. Hancock made to check behind him on instinct, black eyes scanning across the glass window to the still open door.

Everything was still.

The soft squeak of a boot drew his attentions back to Calli. The scene had him smirking broadly as she quietly berated said boots. It was fairly comical and very endearing. Once done with the telling off of her foot ware, the young women quietly stalked up to, then quickly around a central pillar and came to the edge of the left most door.

Calli pushed her back into the metal, hand already enclosed over the hilt of her favorite weapon: the Kremvhs Tooth. The nasty looking machete glinted menacingly in the dim lighting, as if it was excited for the bloodshed sure to come. Peeking over the edge of the inset window, Calli spent a long moment gazing into the room while repeatedly throwing concerned looks over her should at the open door catercorner to her position.

Her body was tense and still as a statue, then, with a burst of speed that made her a blur of green, the young women disappeared beyond the door. The muffled sound of a body hitting the floor was all that reached his ears. A few painstaking heart beats later and Calli slide out of the room. Stuffing something she had just pilfered into her noticeably bulging bag.

As she shimmed over to the left side of the open door, Hancock was struck by the idea that before Calli, he could say for certain he had never encounter such levels of stealth in his time in the commonwealth, which was saying something. The way she drank in her surroundings, how patiently she could wait for someone to move into her line of sight, how cleanly she could make a kill with something as simple as a switch blade...both terrifying and simply exhilarating.

Knowing what he knew about Calli, however, it seemed odd for her to take such an approach to combat. For pre-war she had been, as far as she told it, a fairly well-touted boxer. Hancock also knew first hand that, with an audience present, Calli very much enjoyed showing off. Wait, was that what she was doing here? Yes. Yes it was. Calli was eyeing Hancock, a smug grin curling the edges of her lips up. She was showing off for him. _Little minx._

While Hancock had been contemplating, Calli had, apparently, scouted down the hall beyond and returned. Dark brown eyes met black and she held up four wrapped fingers. He nodded and quickly moved to her location, placing himself on the other side of the door, shotgun settling on top of his thighs as he craned his neck slightly to look down the stair well beyond.

It was far darker the further they crept into the derelict building. After his eyes had adjusted to the gloom Hancock looked around at Calli, who was studying him in anticipation. She took an deep breath, eyes still locked on his, causing Hancock to mimic the motion, before giving a firm nod. _Ready partner?_

Hancock grinned manically in return. _Let's give 'um hell!_


End file.
